Her Royal Spyness
"Her Royal Spyness" is the seventieth episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on April 8, 2016, and is the eighteenth episode of the third season. Plot It's night at Enchancia Castle. Amber is stargazing while Sofia is reading a book about mysterious creatures by Professor Zacharias Fleeber. Sofia shows Amber the chapter on sealians, people who are part human and part seal. Amber returns to her telescope and gets into the peeping tom habit when she and Sofia are told it is dinner time. At dinner, Sofia tells James and her mother about what she has read. Miranda tells her kids that since their father is in Tangu for the Tri-Kingdom Summit it is the perfect time to discuss Roland's birthday. James states that he already has his gift for his father and asks if he can be excused. When Miranda asks her son if he ate his vegetables James tells his mother he did and leaves. When Amber and Sofia return to Amber's room, Amber looks through her telescope and sees James dumping vegetables on the ground and assumes that James lied when he said he ate his vegetables and that he is throwing them away. Amber goes out to catch him red-handed and get her brother in trouble despite Sofia's protests that it might not be what it looks like. Amber runs up to James and goes "Aha!" Miranda appears and asks what is going on. Amber tells her mother her assumption only for an angry James to reveal that the vegetables he dumped out are from the kitchen that he brought out for bunnies he found. Sofia scolds Amber for her conclusion jumping while James is angry that Amber was spying on him. Miranda tells her oldest child that she and her father got her that telescope to look at stars not to spy on people and that when you spy on something from far away you might not see what is really going on. The next morning, Sofia goes into her sister's room and sees her spying again. Amber claims to have seen a sealian and shows Sofia, who also assumes it is a sealian. They then hear a blaring sound that they assume is the sealian song, a magical song sealians use to bring people to the Stormy Triangle, a stormy part of the seventeen seas that is really hard to sail through. They then see a figure they recognize as their mother and believe that she is in danger. Amber wants to go tell their father but Sofia reminds her that Roland is in Tangu so Amber decides that she and Sofia have to save Miranda themselves. After changing into their Flying Horsemanship outfits, they go to the stables and then take off on Saffron and Minimus into the Stormy Triangle. They arrive on an island where they meet Professor Fleeber, who admits all he wrote about the sealians was mere guesswork and he is here to get the hard facts about sealians. Sofia proposes that they join forces and together they set off. Out to sea, the trio see some sealians in the distance to the professor's joy. They follow them in the hopes of saving Miranda. Suddenly, a storm starts blowing. The storm blows Sofia, Amber, and their mounts into a ship where they find their mother. Miranda asks her daughters what they are doing out here and Sofia and Amber tell them their assumption, only to be told that their mother was taking sailing lessons from the "sealian", who is revealed to be Captain Macantosh. Miranda wants to take Roland sailing as a birthday gift and reiterates what she said the day before: When you spy on things from afar, they can look different from what they really are. Amber promises that she will never spy again and Sofia promises that she will never let her imagination run wild again. The ship is stuck in the storm. The sealians from earlier appear and, after explaining that their song is to help them get home, help guide the ship through the storm. They then meet the sealians' family. Sofia asks if she can take one of the sealians' cocohorns home as a gift for her father and they say yes. Miranda and her daughters head home with Minimus and Saffron demanding a fun day for all this. At Roland's birthday party, Sofia gives her gift and James plays the bagpipes for him. Sofia and Amber notes how James's music sounds like what they thought was the sealians' song with Amber noting "Boy, were we wrong." Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Tyler Merna as Prince James *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Chris Parnell as Professor Zacharias Fleeber *Kelly Stables as Saffron *Eric Stonestreet as Minimus *Fritz Sperberg as Mika *Wilber Zaldivar as Tayo *Tristian Chase as Kai Song *Be an Expert Expert Trivia *Sofia and Amber wear their Flying Horsemanship outfits in this episode. *Saffron makes her second appearance in the series. *This is the third episode to open at night, the first being "The Emerald Key" and the second "Buttercup Amber". *This is the first time Amber tells Sofia they have to go rescue somebody themselves instead of the other way around. *This episode reveals that James can play the bagpipes. *The Stormy Triangle is based off the Bermuda Triangle. *Moral lesson in this episode: Never make conclusions based on guesswork. Gallery Sealian1 decoy.png Sealian2.png Sealian3 2nd decoy.png Sealian4 decoy.png Sofia the First - Be an Expert Expert.jpg Her Royal Spyness 1.png Sealian8 decoy.png Sealian9.png Sealians10.png Sealians12.png Her Royal Spyness Promo.png Sealians14 decoy.png Sealians15 decoy.png Sealian16.png Her Royal Spyness 2.png Sealian17.png Sealian18.png|"Boy, were we wrong" Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Birthday productions